To Travel is to Live: A Pokemon Adventure
by The-Ipod-Alchemist
Summary: Catalina, a 14 year old of Kalos has begun her journey though the world of Pokemon. Who will she encounter? Where will this adventure take her and what will she have to face from her past?


This was is. She was finally going to start her pokemon journey. Catalina had turned 14, much older than usual, most of her peers, including the neighbour boy Garnet had left at 11 to go become Pokemon Masters. Her mother was one to make sure she had at least a junior high school education, so at least she had that. Her appointment to meet the Professor was set at 2.00pm that day so she had to scramble to get ready; the night taken from her by anxious thoughts of what awaited her in the world. With a hurried kiss and a snatch of her gear, she made her way to the café.

Catalina had hoped that the rain would have subsided by the time 2.00 came around, but as she walked into the café, her clothes were starting to drip. Thankfully the place was warm and not crowded that day; it wouldn't take too long for her to dry off or find the Professor for that matter. She made her way to the counter to get a nice hot beverage, but was waved at by a gentleman in a white coat and dark hair. _That must be him, _she thought, as she took her drink and made her way to him.

**"Bonjour, Mon Cher"** he sang,** "You may know me already, I'm Professor Sycamore, and you must be Catalina. I've heard wonderful things about you from your mother."**

She blushed, a little flattered but also worried about what embarrassing secrets her mom might have told this man, like her intense fear of aliens.

**"T-thank you,"** she said, sipping her drink,** "I've heard a lot about you and your work as well, sir."**

"Oh? Well then you must know about this new breakthrough I've come up with in the ongoing research of Mega Evolutions. We've just recently found out about these items called Mega Stones-Somehow they are linked with specific pokemon, though the research team and I don't have a solution yet as to unlock its power. I figured you can help me out. I didn't bring the stones with me, though, as they're very powerful and I don't want to have to worry about losing them. What I did bring, though, is something just as special: your first companion on your journey!"

He bent over into his pack and pulled three pokeballs out. Each had a little symbol above the button representing their types. The Professor gave all three balls a press of the buttons and all three creatures emerged.

**"This is Chespin, the spikey nut pokemon,"** he stated, the little brown one taking note by hand standing, making Catalina giggle.

**"Froakie here is the bubble frog pokemon, and the fox pokemon here is Fennekin,"** he pointed out.

Each pokemon made a squeak in a small sound-off, immediately making her want to pick all three of them, but before even coming here she knew she could only pick one. The Professor just smiled as she contemplated who to pick. Soon enough she came to a decision, more like, Fennekin decided for her as it grew impatient with her decision-making and hopped into her lap for a nap; its warm body further drying her now damp jeans. Both the Professor and Catalina just giggled a little, deciding that was the end of the discussion. He left his chair and returned the other two pokemon to his bag in their balls, a giggle escaping him at the final verdict.

**"He really must want to get started on your journey with you,"** he noted with a smile as he recorded the selection in a handheld. "So, what do you think you'll want to name him?"

She hadn't thought of a name, she was still a little distracted petting the big-eared ball of fur in her lap.

**"Oh! Hmm, I honestly don't know-I kinda like something no one's ever heard of…How about Bodaway? He's a fire type, so why not?" **  
**"Something from Native American culture? Interesting, no c'est magnifique! I can tell you and Bodaway will make a perfect team-so go, Catalina; go off with your new friend and make your mark on this world!"** he proclaimed as he stood in the doorway, his pack above his head to shield him from the rain. And with a ring of the bell above the entrance, he disappeared.

She looked down at this newfound friend, ears now perked at the ring of the bell and awakening. First thing was first: get a picture with her and Bodaway and send it to her mom before heading out. A quick snap and they were ready to go. The pokeball he originally came in sat along her belt while Catalina finished the drink more with the help of her little 'Boda', letting the rain finally subside. Eventually the rain had stopped save for a couple of drops and dark clouds lingering. This was their cue to leave.

**"So, Bodaway, or do you like Boda better? Should we head out? Want to be in your pokeball or do you wanna stay out?"** she asked him.

He responded with a quick yip and hopped onto her shoulder indicating to be left out. "**Alright, just let me know when you want back in,"** she said as they too left the café.

The smell of wet soil and returning warmth from the sun peeking through the clouds greeted them as they took their first steps into the vast world of Pokemon.


End file.
